


The Thrill of the Chase

by CaptEdKenway



Series: Sterek Drabbles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chasing, Full Moon, M/M, Wolf-out sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:30:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4815089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptEdKenway/pseuds/CaptEdKenway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles finds himself running from an Alpha on the full moon, only to be cornered inside an empty building all alone. Will he come out in one piece or will the Alpha get his way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thrill of the Chase

Stiles ran on, breath coming in hard. He ran through the trees and a part of his brain marveled at the fact he hadn’t tripped over any roots or rocks. He threw a quick look over his shoulder and saw the predator. He saw the large black shape moving in and out of the trees, twin points of red tracking him. He knew the animal hunting him was playing with him, letting him think he was getting away. Despite any athletic abilities on Stiles’ part he knew the animal could’ve overtaken him easily by now.

Even knowing he was being toyed with, like a cat toys with a mouse, he kept running as he made his way through the woods. He abruptly cleared the tree line and made a beeline towards what looked like an abandoned building. The parking lot was empty, weeds growing through the cracks, trash littering the black top and blowing around in the breeze.

The area was lit up in the light of the full moon, giving the already eerie area an even more unnerving feeling. Stiles had come out on the opposite side of the woods to where he’d probably should have headed. This section of town was empty, there were no stores, no restaurants, and no people around to provide aid. Had he come out on the other side he’d have hit a populated area, but Stiles didn’t have much time to think. He needed to make a split second decision. He headed down the small hill as he heard the snuffling and low growls coming up behind him. He prayed he kept his footing as he ran down the wet grass and when his feet hit the black top he bumped up his speed. Thank god for lacrosse practice and the cross country runs coach always made them run. If not for that he’d probably be a quivering pile of out-of-breath goo for the creature behind him.

He made his way across a large parking lot towards the building. If he remembered correctly it used to be a large department store, back before some of the large national big box stores moved in. Another quick look over his shoulder showed his follower getting closer and as he reached a boarded over window he could hear the distinct sound of claws scrabbling on the black top.

He made a quick inspection of the board and saw the glass under in was broken. Stiles grabbed the corner and pulled hard, it took two tries but the board finally gave way. Stiles tossed it to the side and carefully stepped through the opening being careful not to slice himself on the jagged edges of the glass.

Once inside he took a quick look around him. The store was surprisingly lit up from the moon light coming in through the windows. There were plenty of hiding places amongst the abandoned display shelves and racks. There was an escalator towards the center of the room going to the upper floor. The problem was that while there were plenty of hiding places visually, none would hide his scent. He made his way through the various sections, tripping over boxes and mannequins laying on the floor. Their blank faces were freaky and did nothing to help lower Stiles’ heart rate.

He heard glass shattering as it hit the floor, which meant his pursuer was inside the building. “OK Stiles, think, where’s a good place to hide,” he muttered to himself. He heard a growl coming from across the giant area, claws clicking against the linoleum.  Stiles ran over to what looked like a jewelry section with a box shaped set of counters. Stiles climbed over and crouched down, listening. He could hear the animal slowly moving around, claws clicking, soft snarls coming from it. Stiles tried to even out his breathing even though the animal could probably hear his heart beating like crazy. But he stayed where he was, motionless. He listened for any signs of it coming closer, but all he heard were things being knocked into across the room. So far so good, he thought.

Stiles continued to listen to the snuffling sounds and the sound of things being kicked away until it all suddenly stopped. He perked his ears up, wondering if his pursuer had left. He stayed still for a few more minutes but still heard nothing. He decided to peek up over the counter to see if he could sneak back out of the building and avoid his companion. He quietly got up onto his knees, then stood up.

Right into the face of the alpha.

The alpha was perched on top of the counter, looking down at Stiles, and when Stiles stood up and turned the alpha roared at him, eyes blood red and saliva dripping from his fangs.

“HOLYMOTHEROFGODSWEETBABYJESUS!!” Stiles yelled as he scrambled backwards. He narrowly avoided the swipe of the alpha’s hand and tried to run around the section of counters. The alpha just followed him, clambering after him on top of the counters while growling. Stiles realized he was caught in a classic baseball pickle and wouldn’t be able to get out. He saw a mannequin head on the floor and picked it up, lined up his shot and threw it at the alpha. It bounced off the alpha’s chest and Stiles was shocked when it actually caused him to fall backwards off the counter. He wasted no time in vaulting over the counter and high tailed it over to the escalator and began to take the motionless steps two at a time.

He could hear the alpha running after him, more intently this time. Great, he’d probably pissed him off when he threw the head at him. As he cleared the top step he turned the corner and ran, his sense of panic beginning to kick in as he could almost feel the alpha on top of him. He was about to make another turn when he was suddenly pulled off his feet. Stiles felt his feet go out from under him and he went sliding across the floor. Before he could regain his footing the alpha grabbed him by his legs and jumped on top of him. Stiles went rabbit still as the alpha leaned in to his face, fangs dripping. His lips curled as he let loose with another roar and Stiles instinctively flung his knee up catching the alpha in the balls. The roar melted into a howl and Stiles scurried out from under him and took off running again.

The alpha didn’t stay down nearly long enough for Stiles’ taste. As Stiles flew around yet another section he came to a sliding stop _. Shit, shit, shit_! Dead end. Stiles turned around slowly. The alpha was standing there, looking more pissed than it had before. Probably the whole knee to the balls thing, Stiles figured. The alpha stood there, slightly hunched, clawed hands at his side. He was shirtless, wearing only black jeans and black boots. Stiles gulped at the site of the muscled chest and rocking abs, fuck he was _hawt_.

“You’re _mine_ now, kid.” The alpha growled out. He began to very slowly move closer. Stiles licked his lips as he took a step back. “Hey dude, sorry about the whole kicking you in the nads, but you know, trying to get away and all…”

“And now you will pay, for that and for throwing a head at me.”

Stiles’ back hit the wall of the little area he’d managed to trap himself in, and he knew this was it. He had nowhere to go.

The alpha got right into his face, brandishing his fangs. He leaned in and scented Stiles under the chin before suddenly pushing back. He grabbed Stiles’ shirt with one clawed hand and used the other to rip it clean in half.

“Woah man, what the hell? That was my Green Arrow shirt! I liked that shirt,” he pouted. Before he could pout for much longer though he sucked in a breath as a claw was dragged down from his collarbone to his navel. Not hard enough to cut, but definitely hard enough to cause a violent shiver.

“Hey, ok, so yeah you got a thing for skinny pale dudes eh? OK that’s cool, so um, yeah..”

When the claw continued from the navel down to his groin Stiles yelped and bolted. As he moved around him the alpha roared and grabbed at Stiles’ shirt, but Stiles was able to wiggle out of the torn remnants. He ran towards the escalator, his beacon of hope for an escape, his light at the end of the tunnel, his…

**_SLAM_ **

Shit, that hurts, he thought as his face made contact with the floor. He was sprawled out, face down, with a very upset alpha on top of him. The alpha was straddling Stiles, one hand on the outside of Stiles and the other on the back of his neck. He bent down and snuffled in his ear.

“ _Gotcha_.”

Stiles shivered again as he felt the alpha sniff down the length of his back.  Without removing the hand to the back of Stiles’ neck, the alpha sniffed around his ass.

“Woho, down boy!” Stiles muffled out, only to be met with a growl and a snap of teeth back up near his ear. The alpha went back to scenting Stiles, and with the pressure on the back of his neck Stiles decided it was wise to not move and let the alpha do what we wanted.

When the alpha began to place kitten licks down his spine Stiles tried to clamp his mouth shut around the groan that tried to come out. Again, without removing the hand at his neck, the alpha sat up and with his other hand pulled off the shoes Stiles was wearing, then his socks. He rose up out of his straddle enough to flip Stiles over, clamping his clawed hand around the throat this time. The alpha let out a menacing growl as his red eyes bored into him, and Stiles had no problems translating that into “Don’t fucking move.”

With a flick of a claw the alpha undid the button on Stiles’ jeans, then slowly dragged the zipper down. He released Stiles’ neck long enough to grab his jeans and pull them and his boxers down and off his legs, flinging them off to the side. Before Stiles could move, and really, where was he going to go, the alpha was straddling him again. He scented Stiles under his chin, his armpits, then down his chest, periodically pressing kitten licks to his skin, as if tasting him was another way to scent him. He made his way down to nose around Stile’s cock, snuffling between his balls, then licking them.

“Ho-boy,” Stiles huffed out. His cock was rock hard and flat against his belly. He chanced a look down his body only to be met by the alpha looking right at him, his head just above his balls. He kept the eye contact as his tongue darted out between his fangs and kitten licked him again. Stiles’ cock jumped at the sight and feel of the alpha.

This time the alpha ran his tongue long and hard up the length of Stiles’ cock, flattening it as he ran it over the head. Stiles groaned loudly, because fuck that felt _incredible_. The alpha continued working with his tongue, running it around and over the cock, under his balls and down over his rim.

Stiles was in heaven, he really was. The feel of that tongue working him over was better than anything. The alpha kept rimming him, pushing his tongue inside and out. Stiles couldn’t help but spread his legs out and provide better access. His cock was leaking like crazy with pre-come and Stiles tried to reach for it and provide some relief. The alpha growled and knocked his hand away before he could touch himself.

“Don’t even fucking think about it.” He snapped. Stiles whined in distress, his cock felt like it was ready to explode.

“Aw man come on, please!” Stiles whimpered. The alpha used a finger to scoop up some of the pre-come, then used it around his hole. He made sure to retract his claws before pushing the finger in. He moved it in and out, slowly opening Stiles up. There was a steady stream of ‘yes’, ‘more’, and ‘please’, coming out of Stiles. The alpha worked in a second finger, scissoring them until he was able to push a third finger in.

“Oh for the love of god, pleasepleaseplease!” Stiles cried out.

“What do you want _human_ , hmmm? Want to feel a thick alpha cock in that tight hole? Want to know what it feels like to feel something this big plunging into your ass? Feel it fuck you into oblivion? Is that what you want boy?”

Stiles could only nod, he was so worked up that he felt like he was skating a razor’s edge. “Please,” he cried. The alpha removed his fingers then flipped Stiles over onto his front again, grabbing him by the thighs and forcing his hips up and pushing his ass out. He got onto his knees and undid his own zipper, pulling his hard cock out, and grabbing the little packet of lube from his pocket and slicking himself up. He lined it up to the tight hole waiting for him and pushed in, a long steady push until he was balls deep. The feeling of being taken forced Stiles up onto his hands so that he was on all fours. He groaned long and hard as the alpha began to pull back almost all the way, then plunge back in.

“Oh my god, yes!” He cried. He arched his back and threw his head back at the feeling of the huge cock ravaging his ass. The alpha leaned over Stiles’ back, his hands on the ground next to Stiles’. He pistoned his hips hard, his balls slapping Stiles with each thrust. Stiles could hear the alpha grunting with each thrust of his cock, his breath hot against his neck. The sound of skin slapping, the alpha grunting and his cock hitting Stiles in the prostrate was enough to send him over the edge.

“Holy shit, I –I can’t hold it I gotta come!” Stiles cried out as he shot thick ropes of come all over the floor under him, causing him to clench down around the cock in his ass. The alpha began to pound even harder, chasing his own release. As his balls tightened up and he felt the tell-tale tingle in his lower back he growled, slamming into Stiles harder than ever. As he shot his release into the tight ass he howled, filling the night air with the sound.

*-*

The next morning as Stiles stumbled into the front entrance of the school, bleary eyed and with a serious case of bed head, he heard his phone buzz indicating a text message had come through.

 **DEREK** : _Hey babe, thanks for last night. It’s been a long time since I’ve been able to do a hunt on a full moon. <3 you._

Stiles just smiled as he headed to his locker to get ready for his first class of the day.


End file.
